Beautiful reminiscences
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ren Tsuruga didn't believe in love. But after meeting her... He believed alright. But then, he couldn't help but feel so broken. With all those memories surrounding him, he faced the reality that she was gone. Another ending for "Beautiful moments" (AU)


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **You must listen to Consequences by Camilla Cabello while you read this story.**_

* * *

 **Beautiful moments.**

He walked on the street of Paris, watching the people pass by, laugh, smile, and spend their possibly best moment of their life.

And then suddenly, he saw himself with _her._

There, they were looking at each other with the same book in their hands. That was the first time he saw her, her orange hair tied in a messy bun, her white sweatshirt complimenting her figure, as her jeans showed the perfect shape of her legs.

He never thought he would ever like a woman, he never thought he would ever fall in love at all.

He sighed, looking at the scene, remembering her smiling at him for buying the same book. Unconsciously, he run his hand inside his coat, searching for that book.

But he came up empty.

He walked further, turning his face at the park, and he saw her again. And this time, they were in his kitchen.

She was cooking in his house, that was when he found her walking all alone in the night with a few men behind her. She was wearing another sweatshirt, a jeans short reaching only up-to her thighs.

He had found her strangely cute in that.

 _"I'm Kyoko Mogami. Thank you for saving me. I will forever be indebted to you, " she'd said while bowing low._

A smile spread on his face as he remembered how he opened his mouth to answer and his stomach answered for him. He remembered her amused smile at his embarrassed state.

That day he ate his fill for the first time, enjoying what was japanese food.

He stared at the mirage of him throwing a piece of cabbage on her, sneering playfully. He remembered her ducking below his table, laughing as she launched a piece of radish on his head.

Then he blinked, finding himself back in the streets of Paris, staring at a bunch of kids. He shook his head, walking even more further, a small smile on his lips.

He sat down on the bench, looking at the people. Then he felt someone sleep on his lap.

And suddenly he was in his condo, wearing a V-neck shirt and her lying on his lap, exhausted. He smiled, running a hand on her soft hair. He then blinked, frowning as he felt something cloth like.

And he looked down, he was stroking his coat. He remembered kissing her head as he himself slept in that position, careful not to wake her.

 _"Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry. "_

He blinked.

" _What's wrong, Mogami-san? "_

 _"I —I must leave next week. And I lied to you."_

He remembered looking at her intently, his world slowly crumbling around him. He remembered the way his heart slowly sank.

 _"I am not who you think I am. I am a criminal. You shouldn't have trusted me."_

 _Her tears fell faster as the words slowly floated between them._

 _"But you didn't do anything wrong! . " he said desperately._

 _She shook her head, "I didn't need to, "_

He swallowed, remembering that night he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him as she tried to leave him. He remembered crashing his lips with hers.

 _"Kyoko," He breathed before he crushed his lips unto hers. She kissed him back, gripping his shirt as if he would push her._

 _"I love you, Kyoko."_

He remembered that night, when they spent their last night together in his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears when he remembered how she gave herself to him. He remembered when she didn't confess back, making him so sorrowful.

And then broke his heart by leaving him all alone.

Ren sighed, suppressing his raging emotions as her face slowly burned deeper into his mind.

He found himself leaning on the wall, watching someone walk so nonchalantly, he began to feel suspicious. He followed the figure, which looked so strangely familiar.

In a flick of a moment, he caught that frame, as she struggled to break free.

 _She?!_

"Leave me alone!"

"Kyoko?"

She froze, obviously recognizing his voice. His breath hitched as his heart raced rapidly.

It was silent—a little _too_ silent. With a shaking hand, he slowly uncovered the hoodie.

 _It was her._

He hugged her so tightly, laughing so hysterically as if he had gone mad.

"You're here. You're not an _imagination_ "

He kissed her hair, breathing in her scent.

All this time, she had been silent, shocked, and surprised to find him still in love with her.

He opened his eyes and turned her in his lap, looking into her golden eyes. He frowned, feeling his heart sinking.

"Kyoko?" he asked cautiously. She smiled shakily, her fingers tracing his face.

"You didn't change one bit, Ren."

"But you did," he whispered, taking in her even more beautiful form. She had become more refined, looking more desirable. Before she was adorable, but now, she was _beautiful._

They stared into each others eyes, doubts and fears openly conveyed as they slowly kissed.

She still felt the same sparks she felt before. She never regretted that night with him, never regretted leaving him.

" _The Criminal Kyoko Mogami was released in Paris, no longer a criminal as the reason of her crimes came to light. She was actually a detective in disguise, catching the culprit who killed millions of people in Japan."_

Ren looked back at Kyoko, astonished and shocked. She didn't meet his eyes, guilty that the TV revealed her identity.

He swallowed thickly, awed and hurt at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? Was I really nothing to you? Did you use me to—"

"NO! Ren I would never! I just... "

She looked into his eyes, struck by the intensity of emotions swirling in those brown eyes. Her eyes softened, her heart on fire.

"I just wanted to protect."

"I could've protected myself just fine," he replied bitterly, his grip on her getting tighter.

She shook her head, as his hands fell on her waist. She winced as he gently held her.

He blinked his eyes, looking at the place he held. Then suddenly, he pushed her shirt up, staring at the wound. She was _shot._

He was fuming, who _dared_ to try to kill his Kyoko?

"Ren?"

He looked at her, leaning in her hand as she held her cheek.

"It's all _over._ "

It took a moment to sink in, and Ren looked at her uncertainly. She gave him a sweet smile, _his_ sweet Kyoko.

"You mean, you quit?"

"I retired. I just wanted to... bring justice to the people. And now I don't know what to do. I'm nothing now."

He grinned at her, pulling her with him.

"But you do, now. And I will make sure you remember that forever."

* * *

 _"The billionaire Koun Hizuri was found outside the church of Paris with the detective Kyoko Mogami, driving away four months ago in disguise._

 _The Japan found its sweetheart after two years only to lose it to someone deserving. Koun broke many hearts that day."_

She stared at the TV, drinking the juice in her bed.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked at her husband, his emerald eyes bright and his blond hair glistening with water. He was only covered by a towel, making Kyoko blush.

"I'm thinking that you should get dressed for work."

He sighed, jumping on her, making her yelp.

"Koun!"

He pulled her waist, crashing his lips on hers. The leftover juice spilt over the bed, making it stained. Kyoko opened her eyes and gasped in the kiss. She pushed him and pulled the covers.

"Now I will have to wash the covers _again."_ She wailed.

He laughed, making her glare at him.

"Don't worry, the washing machine will do it's work rather _perfectly."_

She blushed at his implication but glared at him as he started kissing her neck.

"Koun, you have work."

"Hm"

"And the doctor said no—"

"I know, but I couldn't help myself."

She laughed as she pushed him from over her and walked to the kitchen.

He smiled, walking behind her. He stood behind her, slowly stroking her stomach. Her breath hitched as he kissed her stomach after lifting her sweatshirt a little.

"I hope it's an angel like you."

"Stop distracting me. Finish your breakfast before I decide to not talk to you."

He shook his head as he sat down.

He remembered that day all too well when he pulled her with him into the church, requesting the priest to conduct their marriage.

And the way she stared at him, disbelieving made it even more worthwhile. Maybe that was when he finally realized that his life had been meaningless without her.

He remembered confessing his love before he sealed their fates.

Those, were the beautiful moments that he would always cherish.

 **The End**.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

 ** _So here is the other ending, happy ending._**

 ** _I hope you like this one shot, because it took me three hours to write this plot and edit it second time to change the plot again. But I hope it was all worth it._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading this and other stories. I love all of you guys._**

 ** _Thank you!_**


End file.
